The Context in the Clues
by JMHaughey
Summary: During the hiatus between S6 and S7, how did Cam find out B&B were having a baby? Secret Cupid Challenge


My submission for the Secret Cupid fic challenge.

For **bailey80**_ - Happy Reading!_

_Thank you some1tookmyname for the idea bounces and the beta. _

I tried to use all the prompts. . .

Cam/Brennan/Booth

1. Cam/Brennan convo about the BB relationship  
>2. Appearance by Booth at some point<br>3. Current season timeline  
>4. CamBrennan friendship, not an argument  
>5. Set entirely in the lab<p>

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: per usual - zilch

* * *

><p>Dr. Camille Saroyan slides her sterilized hands into another pair of latex gloves looking around as she reaches to the tray of instruments. She gazes up for a quick second, noticing her metal surroundings, always cold to the touch. The only sound she hears is when she begins the Y-shaped incison into this man, their latest victim, is of flesh being cut. After all these years it doesn't bother her as much as it used to. She just continues dragging the instrument down his body.<p>

As she places the heart onto the scale, she hears a familiar tapping of heels. As the sound grows louder; an echo bounces.

"Dr. Saroyan" Brennan states right before she scrunches her nose. "Have you. . .what is that smell?"

"The tox results came back. Appears the victim had an unusually high amount of indium sulfate – emitting a smell like maple syrup. I assume you can smell that from there? Apparently, it's this new miracle drug that raises metabolism."

"I suspect this drug is not regulated by the FDA. Black market?"

"That's correct. It seems to be black market. All indium compounds are regarded as highly toxic. Indium compounds damage the heart, kidney and liver. Clearly, not helpful for this guy."

"Someone say maple syrup." Booth saunters into the autopsy room with a couple of case folders. "Heya, Bones. . . I have the paperwork you wanted. Hi Cam, what we got here?"

"A man trying to speed up his metabolism by taking some toxic drug."

"I need to go sit down." She looks to Booth as if Cam wasn't in the room. "The smell of maple syrup is overpowering. Dr. Saroyan, please excuse me."

Brennan exits to autopsy room and heads to her office. Booth's eyes follow her.

"It only smells like maple syrup when you are leaning over the body. It's a faint smell. . . did I miss something, Seeley?"

"Uh, no. . . I just came to give Bones these files." He holds up the files again and walks out.

* * *

><p>Cam watches as Booth holds Brennan close. He kisses her forehead and whispers something that makes her smile, pressing his hand to her stomach. Cam is surprised at this level of intimacy between them and, though she doesn't want to invade their privacy, she is curious about this potential new development in their relationship. She proceeds to the office and knocks on the door. "Pardon the interruption."<p>

Cam clears her throat. She sees Booth is quick to untangle from Brennan, immediately putting his arms down, smoothing out his tie. "What's up, Cam?"

"We have a lead, Booth. Angela narrowed down a few places where the indium sulfate is manufactured. I thought you'd be interested in talking to people there. You know, doing your thing."

"Yeah, I would." He looks at Brennan. "I'll take Shaw." And with that he takes his phone out of his pocket and is out the door.

* * *

><p>Cam stays where she is and she watches Brennan watch Booth leave and small pieces of the puzzle from the over the last month begin to fall into place. It then dawns on her when she remembers about a month back, she and Brennan were having breakfast at the diner; Sally came over with coffee pot and Brennan told her, she'd prefer decaf. Cam didn't give it a second thought. She was also pretty sure she saw Brennan turn green and run off to vomit when that last victim's body came to the lab, Brennan had just swiped her card to make her way to the platform for an examination, but she took one look at the body and ran down the stairs. It sure explains her catching Brennan her crying at her desk. . .<p>

"Dr. Brennan, is everything alright?"

"Now, yes. It seems that my hormones are all over the place. What's interesting is that yesterday, Parker doused his pancakes in maple syrup and I had no adverse reaction but today that is not that case."

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, that is correct. Still in the first trimester."

"It is Booth's, right?"

"Who else's would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know. A carefully selected donor?" Cam tries to bite back the sarcasm. "Anyway, Congratulations, Dr. Brennan. I'm happy for you. . . can I hug you?"

"I think that gesture is appropriate." Cam steps forward and gives Brennan a hug. She doesn't remember the last time she hugged her but that doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Cam sees Booth make his way through the glass doors while automatically looking up at the platform for Brennan. He notes she is not there and hangs a right to her office except before he makes it to her door Cam intercepts, "I thought we were friends?"<p>

"Of course we're friends, what do you mean?"

"I don't know, Seeley. Seems like there is a lot you don't tell me these days."

"Camille, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I was a cop, Seeley. Did you really think I wouldn't put it all together?"

Booth takes a second before responding, "It happened so fast. We are just waiting to make a big announcement."

"Fast, Seeley? It's taken seven years."

"You know what I mean."

"I know." She smiles. " Congratulations."

* * *

><p>Brennan looks up from her computer as Booth walks in the door. "Any more information about the mass production of the supplements?"<p>

He sits down on the couch. "Working on it. . . and Bones, Cam knows."

"Yes, I know." She confesses. "I may have accidentally let it slip. She was going to find out anyways, right Booth? Eventually our team is going to find out.

"That's not like you." He's surprised, but not angry. "I guess what's ours is ours…and Cam's"

"And the doctor, but no one else. I haven't even told Ange. This is different." She gets up, crosses the room and sits next to him. "It's the hormones, Booth." She states as if it could be anything else. "The aversions to smells are not pleasant either, I sense they could get worse. Really."

He flashes another smile as he pats her belly. "Just wait for the next crime scene."

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. <strong>


End file.
